


Papa II Gets to Play

by Ghuleh28



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh28/pseuds/Ghuleh28
Summary: In preparation for an upcoming tour, Papa II attends an event with his exclusive girlfriend/submissive, but the real fun begins afterward behind closed doors.Sometimes absence does make the heart grow fonder.





	Papa II Gets to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I initially wrote this as a non-Ghost related erotic fic, but thought Papa II would enjoy the fun, so I let him join the story.

Papa and I had finally made it back to the hotel after a magical night out together, but I knew the fun had only just begun. He had been so busy lately with clergy matters and touring plans that we needed this weekend getaway together. I had accompanied him that evening to a fun Ghost-related dinner event supporting the next tour, but now it was time to play.

As we strolled through the lobby, he gripped my ass and delivered a light smack to my ass cheeks, eliciting an excited yelp from my lips. The receptionist gave us a suspicious look, raising his eyebrows slightly before we disappeared from his sight. 

We boarded the elevator and Papa pushed me hard against the wall, causing the elevator to shake a bit. He bit my lip and devoured my tongue as I moaned into his mouth. He pressed his body against mine and I could tell through his papal vestments that he was erect and ready. 

We still had 15 floors to climb to get to our floor. I didn't think I was going to make it. The anticipation was eating me alive. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinded on him, then proceeded to grip his thick, luscious cock through his robes as he growled. In turn, he kissed me harder and continued to bite my lip until I had a small taste of blood lingering in my mouth. He licked it away with a sick grin on his face. Already the skull paint was beginning to smear. 

When the elevator finally opened on our floor, I composed myself the best I could when he gripped my hair and roughly dragged me to our room. I whined a bit at the pain but unholy fuck was I turned on. 

Needless to say I knew I had a good time ahead of me. He fumbled with the room key and pushed me into the room, pausing to place the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door before slamming it closed. 

"Kneel by the door facing the wall. Do not move," he ordered as I lowered myself into my usual position. 

"Yes, sir." 

I placed my hands on my lap as he wished to keep myself from excitedly making an erroneous move and getting punished...for now. I intended to try to be a good girl tonight, unless a wave of brattiness struck me. 

Footsteps approached behind me and interrupted my wandering thoughts as he placed the blindfold and secured it tightly over my eyes. 

I was ordered to stand up and raise my arms so he could remove my black and purple evening dress. He had taken my panties at the beginning of our evening when we first arrived at the hotel, and I had chosen not to wear a bra tonight, so at this point I was totally naked in front of my Papa, aside from my collar that I always wore, symbolizing my submission to him. I slowly lowered myself back onto my knees. 

For a moment or two I knelt in silence, waiting for my next orders. My heart raced with excitement not knowing what was to come next. My clit throbbed excitedly in sync with my heartbeat. 

Finally the silence was broken when Papa commanded me to crawl towards his voice. I cautiously inched myself forward, trying not to bump into anything. Finally he placed his palm on top of my head, stopping me abruptly. 

"Good girl. Now show Papa how much of a desperate whore you are. I know you've been dying to have this cock in your mouth all night," he said as he smacked my face with his erect penis. "You know you belong on your fucking knees."

"Yes, Papa, I am your filthy whore. Please let me suck it..." I whined as I opened my mouth and he plunged his cock into it. I clasped my hands behind my back as he liked. 

I went to work licking all up, down and around his shaft until it was well lubricated. I sucked on the tip slowly as he moaned and his cock twiched. The taste of precum and salt was strong but familiar. Once he felt I was ready, the hand that lay on my head gripped my hair within its fingers and guided my head back and forth as his cock disappeared into my throat repeatedly. He growled as I sucked hard and swallowed him, moaning softly as I pleased him. 

His thrusts became more rapid and desperate because he loved the sound of me choking on his cock. I could tell he was ready to cum and I teased his balls a bit with my hand as he erupted onto my face. I had cum dripping down my nose and chin onto my breasts, which he lapped up greedily. 

"That's a good little slut. What do you have to say?" 

"Thank you, Papa." 

"Now that you've taken care of Papa, I want you to please yourself." 

"Excuse me?" This was apparently a new game but it sounded exciting. As Papa's submissive, I spent most of my time striving to please him, but I welcomed this with open arms. 

"Bitch, I want you to kneel in front of me and make yourself fucking cum. No toys, just using your fingers. Do I make myself clear?" he said sternly. I nodded.

I felt his warm fingers announce their presence between my legs as he plunged his fingers in my cunt. I moaned unexpectedly as he retracted his fingers and shoved them in my mouth, causing me to fall backward onto my ass.

"Taste how fucking wet you are. It's all for me, bitch. Suck on them." I sucked on his fingers and he shoved them down my throat, choking me. I coughed and gagged, but in truth, I loved how rough he was with me. I needed more. The sexual tension was so dangerously high that I needed to cum, too. 

"Please, Papa, just let your slut fucking cum now!" I blurted out. "I can't fucking take it!!!"

"I forgot something, stay right there," he said as I remained put, cocking my head slightly. 

He disappeared in front of me and when he returned I heard the familiar rattle of my ball gag as he shook it in my ear. 

"Open your fucking mouth, I don't want to hear a peep from you. It's quiet time now, ghuleh," he said seductively. I moaned as he fitted the ball into my mouth and tightened the strap around my head.

He placed a hand on my breast and I cried out when he placed the first nipple clamp tightly. I writhed and tried slightly to scoot away from him but he stopped me by grabbing a fistful of my hair. 

"Shhh...let Papa make you feel good, ghuleh," he purred as he felt up my other breast before securing the second nipple clamp. He tugged at the chain and ordered me back onto my knees and to spread my legs. My hands lay still on my thighs as I waited for permission to touch myself. My body was covered in sweat.

I felt the soft edge of his riding crop trace the outline of my breasts and the nipple clamps, then around my sex. He delivered a sharp bite of the leather crop to my most sensitive area. I groaned and lurched forward as he stopped me to lift my chin to him as he whispered, "Make yourself cum for Papa."

Muffled moans escaped my lips as I fingered my cunt for him and ferociously rubbed my clit. The pleasure was so good I didn't think I would last very long. This had been building all night and my senses were in overdrive from all the stimuli. 

"Moan like the little whore you are for the camera, sweetie," he cooed. Knowing how much he loved filming me drove me wilder. I grunted as I quickened my pace and pleasure flowed through my body.

Drool was pouring down my front and coating my clit, further heightening the sensations as I could feel myself approaching my climax. My body began to shake as I felt the coil tightening in my abdomen. When I came, my cunt spasmed hard and cum was dripping onto the floor as I moaned and whined. 

At that point he grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my feet, placing his hands on my shoulders as he pushed me hard against the wall. He grabbed my neck and squeezed, using his free hand to remove the nipple clamps before biting and sucking on my breasts as I writhed under his grip.

He turned me around so my front half was facing the wall and pushed me hard up against it. Hands grabbed my wrists and pulled them together behind me as he began securing them with a thick rope. I could feel my pussy dripping.

"You love when Papa makes you his helpless little whore, don't you?" he whispered.

I frantically nodded and whined as my wetness became more obvious and rolled down my inner thigh. I struggled in the ropes to check their strength. I quickly realized they were tight and not coming undone on their own. 

He picked me up and carried me to the bed where he dropped me face-down onto it roughly. I felt his weight suddenly pin me to the bed. I kind of wanted to give him a hard time so I protested the best I could and squirmed under him to get away. 

His fingers dug into the skin of my neck as he growled into my ear, "Don't even fucking try, ghuleh. You cannot get away." 

I moaned as the fire of desire in my belly roared and I wanted more. I tried to scream through the ball gag as he covered my mouth. 

"You are fucking asking for it..." he warned. 

It was then that I used my legs to push him from on top of me. I was not strong enough to knock him off of me but I jarred him enough to push him over the edge. 

"If you aren't going to behave like a good little slut, Papa will fucking make you think differently by the time he's done with you." 

His weight lifted off of me as I heard him dig through the chest of goodies. I did not know what to expect until I felt the sharp sting of his favorite whip sharply bite my ass. My muffled cries echoed throughout the room.

"Be quiet, ghuleh, your fucking bratty ass asked for this." 

One strike after another I felt the whip come down hard on my ass cheeks and the back of my legs. I was in pure bliss but I still screamed with every blow.

The blows paused momentarily and he rummaged through some drawers until I felt the weight of him sitting next to me on the bed. Quickly the ball gag was unbuckled and he pulled it from my mouth. 

He squeezed my cheeks in his hand and whispered in my ear, "I think Papa needs to shut his little whore up better than what that ball gag can do..." when what I found out were my panties were shoved in my mouth. I whined as he proceeded to tape my mouth shut, chuckling slightly. I fucking loved it, but I didn't let on to that.

He patted my head before he began cracking my ass hard with his bare hand. His large hands immensely turned me on and I thoroughly enjoyed my spanking, teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain with every smack.

The gag silenced my screams and moans as I drifted into my subspace. Eventually I stopped struggling and took my punishment like a good girl for what felt like a while until I was abruptly brought back to reality. He grabbed my hair roughly and removed the blindfold, shaking my shoulders to get my attention. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings and Papa's mismatched eyes staring deep into mine with concern. 

"Are you ok?" he asked. As my eyes adjusted to the dark room, my eyes met his and I nodded my head so he knew I was ok. 

"Do you want to stop?" he asked. 

I shook my head "no." My body was still shaking and I felt embarrassed that I let myself get lost in the scene. 

"I think your ass took enough of a beating. Should I reward my naughty ghuleh?"

I whined and nodded.

He picked me up and bent me over the edge of the bed face down as he rubbed the tip of his hard cock over my pussy. I slowly swayed my hips to coat his dick with my wetness. He fingered me and gripped my hips just as he slammed his cock into me. I screamed and tears ran down my cheeks from the immense pleasure. 

He grunted and moaned rather loudly as he claimed my cunt from behind, hitting my g-spot with each deep thrust, eliciting deep, muffled moans from me.

He lasted longer than usual, violently fucking me until he came deep inside me. When he pulled out, I was breathing heavily, my mind overcome with pleasure and so close to orgasm that it fucking hurt. I tried to beg him to make me cum, my pleas coming out as mere whines. 

Almost as if he knew what I needed, he quickly flipped me over onto my back and dove face first into my pussy, tasting his own cum as he devoured my cunt and my clit with his tongue until I came right in his mouth. I could hear him drinking my cum as I rode my orgasm. 

At that point I started to feel a little dizzy, but I could tell he was satisfied. He gently peeled the tape from my mouth and removed my panties, then he untied my wrists, thus allowing him to pull me into his arms, gripping me tightly. He kissed my sweaty forehead and got up to bring me a glass of water. He praised me that I had done so well for him. 

"I love you, Papa," I said quietly as he enveloped me in his arms. 

"You made Papa proud, ghuleh, even when you act like a little fucking brat."

"But you wouldn't want it any other way...right?" I smirked.

He nodded and patted my head, gently brushing my hair from my face. "I treasure the times we get together, just the two of us, ghuleh. Recording and touring takes fucking everything out of me and I fucking miss you so badly when we are apart. Having this crazy, busy life makes me appreciate us so much more." 

I didn't say much in response, I just let him talk everything out as I listened and nodded, tightening my grip on his large hands. 

"I am so grateful I get to know both sides of you, Papa," I said as I nuzzled my head into his chest. 

Once we were both relaxed and recovered, we showered together and finished the evening with a romantic movie and lots of cuddling. We fell asleep in each other's arms in the dimly lit hotel room. 

My dreams were full of flashbacks of the fun I had with Papa and the insatiable thirst to experience it again tomorrow. After all, we didn't have to return to the church until after the weekend...we certainly wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste.


End file.
